TORN
by C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra
Summary: Torn between her best friend an the lost Cleo, will Sarge survive the dream realm. Read The Dream Master after this.


  
  


**TORN**

  
  
_

The second saga: The lost Cleopatra. Sarge has to find her, but Hel is upset with Sarge for not waking her though the ordeal. Now is Sarges' only chance to save Cleo though her dreams. Can she do it or will the "Dream Master" prevail? Torn between Hel and the dreams. Will Love be their only hope to survive

_  
  
_"DAMN!"_  
Said Sarge as she keeps looking for signs of the lost Cleopatra.  
'_I had her on my tracking screen. How could she just disappear right into thin air? I'm one of the best damn tackers on this level there is no way she could have gotten passed my sensors.'_ Sarge thought as she looked down every corridor and level. '_There is no way possible, unless, she went though a plasma portal before I could get to her. Only it's been closed up for weeks now, since Angel left. If someone has taken her, Cleo would have screamed if she didn't go willingly.'_ Sarge mumbled to herself as she made her way back to the lab to wake Hel and get Mauser online. They would have to find Cleo, Sarge just knew there was more than just Cleo's life at stake here. What, and whom she didn't really know.  
  
_"But I'll be damned if I won't find out!"_, Sarge makes the remark before jumping off the level back down to the lab. Sarge flies' down the shaft as fast as possible. Landing in the lab beyond the holographic door, she began to call for Hel. _"HEL! , HEL! We have a situation. HEL!"_ Hel runs out of her room from the far eastside of the lab. _"Sarge, what is the matter? Did you have another nightmare?" _ Hel said, looking very confused and with none of her main clothes on just the underwear that she had just made. Sarge was admiring the new look for Hel. Skimpy yet inviting, something that didn't seem like Hel only it was arousing in its dramatic way. With her head sightly tilted to the left Sarge studied Hel for a moment, then back to what she was nervously going to say. _"Yes . . . I mean I did have a dream . . . But . . . Well . . . Shit! I lost Cleo."_  
  
_"What in the hell are you talking about you lost Cleo. She is asleep for god sake, where you need to be and I need to get back to."_ Sleepily Hel closed then reopened her eyes' not seeing Sarge around she realized she must be getting Mauser back online. Hel turns the corner looking at Sarge with a worrying and confused look. _"Sarge, what are you doing are you out of your mind."_ Hel said still waiting for some kind of reaction from her. Without warring Sarge looks up behind her then say's, _"Hel, look I can't go into detail. I woke up saw Cleo head out of the lab I fallowed her til we got to a level, then before I could turn the next corner. My readings from my gauntlet said she had disappeared. I can't explain it all I know is that I lost Cleopatra." _That stuck a very real cord with Hel, she ran to see if Sarge was still in her dream so to find Cleo in her bed asleep. Hel walks in to Cleo's room, hoping to hear a snore or even just to see a finger. Something to let her know that Cleo was safe, and sleeping. Only when she looked inside all she found was empty room.  
  
Not a letter or anything only lying on Cleo's bed was her gauntlet's. Hel felt a knife sink into her stomach she felt for Cleo. She cared for her maybe more than she really understood, taking the gauntlets in her hands slowly running her fingertips lightly over the newly painted flowers Cleo so desperately wanted to paint on them. Hel wanted so much to believe that it wasn't so, Cleo was not lost. Sarge walks in to find Hel siting on the bed rubbing the gauntlets tentatively in her grasp. _"I'm sorry Hel, if I had known she was going to travel though the plasma portal I would have stopped her by now. I just didn't know what she was doing." _ Hel glares at Sarge with such fury inside her deep dark eyes'. With her most omnipotent voice with such a hint of anger she say's, _"If you had known? You know I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Sarge. Yes, I am the team leader here. Did you ever once give a thought about waking me up before you go charging off? No! You don't give a fuck about me. I have worked my ass off covering for you way to damn much. I can't even believe you let Cleo get taken. What the hell are you thinking? No! You know what don't answer that, and you know something else you just didn't let me down you let a team member down." _ With those harsh word Hel spoken she pushed pass Sarge and back into the lab with Mauser.  
  
'_Damn. I knew Hel was fond of the little brat, but she has never been so bent out of shape over the other times we have almost lost Cleo. She is just an inoperative bystander that need not be in this mess. I like Cleo but she is way out of her league here, although this is my fault I should have been the hero that Cleo calls us, and saved her from whatever or whoever took her.'_ Turning to the lab she walks out of Cleo's room. Hel was completely stumped in locating any kinds of signals coming from the old plasma portal on the interceptor level, they now called it. A lab team was going to surveillance it next week. But Hel had no time to wait on a lab team, now that Cleo had gone up there. With a bit of fire in her throat Sarge couldn't hold back the anger that stirred within the insensitive words Hel had spoken a moment ago. _"You know what Hel, I don't give a damn what you might think of me right now. I know its my own fucking fault for letting Cleo get pass me. I just had no damn time to wake your silly ass up out of bed to go running after her. If I had we would never even know where Cleo went. So excuse me for fallowing an idea that you would have had."_ Fully and emotionally, Hel was in flames she jumps out of the mainframe seat looks square into Sarge like she wanted to run through her like bailey through the underground. _"You got one thing right losing Cleo was your fucking fault. From the day you meet Cleo all you said was lets lose the kid, or put her out of her misery. Now that you have got your wish I hope it makes you happy. But I will be damned if I will sit by and watch another team-member go down from your mistakes. I let that happen once and I am not going to be your bitch agin!" _  
  
Could someone cut her worse then Hel, her best friend and someone she could she herself with for a long time now just cut her heart out? Was Cleo more important to her than she was, had Hel's feelings for her been all a lie. Or was it the fact that Sarge lost a team member by her carelessness years ago before they headed off alone with a team of their own. She couldn't think she had to get away, she looked up with the most intense look on her face, yet with a cracking voice coming from her soft lips she spoke. _"You know Hel, your right. You're always right, your never wrong. I am careless. I might not do things your way, but they are my ways. If you have forgotten I do have a heart, I might not totally agree with you on Cleo. But fuck, if I don't care about her just as much."_ Sarge walked away through the holographic door. Launching her web sending her up the shaft to the point of finding Cleo again.  
Endless searching on the level sent Sarge into a bit of self denial, '_Maybe Hel is right, Cleo is more useful to this team then I am. I don't give a damn about no one but myself, I am careless, and wild getting good team members into danger. I. . .'_ A voice like a whisper comes echoing down the corridors, a voice that will all ways seduce her memory. **_"Rose, he has her. Cleo is in the dream. Nightmares save her, Cleo needs you." _**  
  
No one ever called her Rose, but Angel and except for Cleo. But it was the way Angel said it that made her feel something special, yet this time it made light bumps on the back her neck raise up. '_I am going crazy, hearing Angel. Seeing visions. Damn it, Sarge, pull yourself together. You have to find Cleo stop going off into shit.'_ Sarge said to herself, sightly easing down the long dark corridor alone. The whisper became even louder this time it did more than send bumps up her back, it said, **_"He walks among you, find the Dream Master Rose. Go to the Dream Master you have to save her. Cleo needs you!"_** A loud Scream came from the echo, without a doubt it was Cleos' voice she new her anywhere at any time. **_"SARGE!!!!! HELPPPPP!"_** Sarge ran down the dark damp hallway yelling back to maybe get a response to her friends voice and save her from whatever had her. **_"CLEO!" _** Shooting what seemed to be portal only this one wasn't the same it was black as night, So dark that She could only see the essence running around the side like a spiral jagged edge. A loud voice came from the portal **_"Step in Rose. If you think you can take me on."_** The most diabolical laughter awoke from the portal ever was, Sarge had never been so terrified in her life. Dreams weren't so easy for her to master. Could she save Cleo, or would she be stuck inside the dream world forever. She didn't have time to think Sarge was more of a reactor jump first think latter. Hel had found the same portal that showed up on her data she had concluded, she was almost to the spot where Sarge was standing when she had heard the same message given to Sarge. Hearing all the commotion, she knew Sarge's reaction to whatever was coming out of that portal. Sarge dives into the portal as Hel is racing after her shouting. **_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Hel got next to the portal some what out of breath, looking at the fairly new open portal that ha never been in that area before she say's, _"Damn it! Sarge, I am gonna kick your ass, after I save it."_  
  
She steeps back some with the most annoyed look on her face her takes a run then dives straight into the portal giving herself the leverage that she would nee at the end of whatever she fell onto. Screaming in her deep but womanly tone, **_"SARGE!"_** Falling down what seems to be a shaft like when she was a child something that terrified Hel more than losing her father. Falling down the shaft without her gauntlets, damn now that is a really scarey thought.**_ "THESE ARE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES!"_** The voice was so much louder than before, _'Where's Cleo? Didn't I just hear Hel call my name? Is it just me or is this place just really a pain in the ass? Wait my gauntlets? Shit I must have lost them in the fall, that was a very long ass fall.'_ Sarge was lost in her thoughts looking around a pitch black room. No walls, no lights, the ground even feels different. _'It's almost as if I am in a. . .No, there can be no way I can't be in a dream.'_ A voice comes from behind her from the darkness of the pit. _"Why not? Because it's not real?"_ Sarge's body tensed in all the right places, her arm extends, moving swiftly to see where the voice came from. A movement that was second nature to her, when out of the darkness walked a glowing figure. The glow faded slowly, Sarge barely squints her eyes the face that had adorned her dreams was there. Angel walked in with long curly hair bright blond radiating like bright fire, only the light set aside. Sarge stares in disbelief, _"Angel? How? I mean what are you. . . ."_  
  
_"Doing here? You, I am here because of you. Your next question is, am I real is this real. You make it real, so yes I am real. When you sleep whatever, you take with you becomes your dream. Only the dream Master controls you and your dream. This is his realm, the dream master has got Cleo. He has been waiting fro this chance to merge the two realms together. Cleo has a lot of fear which can give her the key to unlock our realm. You have to show her it's a dream that can be mastered, Cleo needs you Rose." _Sarge looks into Angel's eyes, but she knows her own fears can get in the way of saving Cleo. She isn't the hero Cleo said she can be. _"I can't Angel. I am scared I lost someone once what if I relive that moment agin with Cleo. Her life would be on my head, and Hel would be right agin as usual. Why does it have to be me?" _ Angel's eyes caught a glimpse of self denial, she new this was a chance to show her how real the dream is. Suddenly the rooms spins for a second Sarge was back at the lab inside her room, she looks up Angel took her hands. _"This is all that you can dream about, this room, that night, when I opened you up brought you out of the desert. It's as real as it was that night, touch me. See for yourself."_ Sarge touched Angel's arm, the small cut she had gotten from the shaft saving Sarge was a small scar on her hand. It had just been a scrape, nothing major for anyone to notice but Sarge did. Angel meant a lot to Sarge, she was the only one who knew her for her and not for what the exterior had harden.   
  
Angel looked inside her deep dark brown eye's, taking Sarge's hand then placing it on her chest. On the left side sightly above her breast Sarge felt, **_THUMP, Th-Thump! _**It was Angels heart beat, Sarge looked at her with tears that she held back as much as she could. _"The Dream world is real, Sarge. You can die here, if you are not careful. I won't lie to you about that. But in your dreams your deepest fear or fantasy can be real. Sometimes to set you aside from what you are here to do."_ Sarge drew her close holding Angel so close not wanting for a moment to let go of her body. The moment that set her free could be relived, something she missed. Angel gently pulls away then softly the gazed at one another for a moment. Sarge bent forward giving into the embrace of warmth that surrounded her. Angel gently kissed her top lip then grazing the bottom one slowly. A thrust of the mouth opened Sarges' mouth more. Their tongues gliding across each other softly, suddenly a gateway opened up showing a picture of Hel screaming and falling. She hears Cleo on the other side screaming for Help. Sarge pulls away, then looks at Angel. _"Then you are here to detain me from saving them."_ Angel moves away, then sightly started to fade slowly, _"You have more obstacles then me, Sarge. I am just one of them. Take what I said with a grain of salt. Open yourself up before it's to late or you will never get out. Remember these words.  
**I LOVE YOU ROSE!**" _  
  
_"What about my weapons? How can I save anyone without them?"_ Angel fading became greater then with one last whisper she say's, _"Nothing is ever lost once you know how to find it. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there."_ The air seemed to echo those last words, Sarge looked at the now opened portals she had a decision to make. _'Hel or Cleo. Damn I need Hel for fire power but she doesn't have her gauntlets and neither do I.'_ Sarge looked down at her arm then noticed a glimmer of silver, had Angel been there to help or distract her. Sarge concentrated on what Angel said for a moment, _'What because dreams aren't real, this is real I am real. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there.' _ Sarge looked around the room, gracing her memory was Mauser she could hear him say.**_"Just think it!"_** What could it hurt if she had her gauntlets they would react to whatever thought she would give it. This was her chance to really find out if this dream could be mastered, only by her. But one thing remained. _**"THE DREAM MASTER"**_ To be Continued. . . 


End file.
